The Beating of Our Hearts
by Akai22878
Summary: It has been 2 years since Atem lost it all. Everyone around him is telling him to give up hope. But what they don't know is that as long as his hearts beats, there is always hope. Now Atem, along with his two children, will venture into their fears and will they conquer them in one piece? Or will their family end up breaking apart for good? Rated M for MANY reasons. R&R please :)


**HEEEEYYY THERE EVERYBODY IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY! Well, it certainly has been a while :P Here's the next, multi-chaptered revolutionshipping story. I hope you all like it!**

**BTW! This is rated M for a reason people. Read to your own expense :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beating of Our Hearts<strong>

_"__Give up." They said. "It's impossible!" they said… perhaps the old me would have given in too, but, you made me who I am today. Years ago, you had melted my steel cold heart and made it beat, just for you… that's why I believe you are still here. Everyone else has given up hope, but not me. My friend's think I am going crazy over this… they had even forced me into taking therapy, it failed obviously but still. Even the kids are starting to worry… Be that as it may, as long as my heart beats, I know you are still here. I know you're still out there, and one day, I will bring you home!_

It's a rainy day in Domino City. The wind howling madly over the poor city, slapping anyone that stood in its way as the gloomy skies cried endlessly as its yells shook the ground below. Who, in their right mind, would be outside on a day like this? The same person who's life was crushed two years ago this very day. Atem Mutou, a man who's visage remained unseen as he walked, head down, through the brutal streets of Domino. In this awful weather, the broken man wore only a hoodie as it seemed to match his mood. Unprotected, cold, gray, regret, and weak. He walked along, slowly, throughout this gloomy city, as if he were looking for something. But so far, the only thing he has seen is his clothes changing to a darker shade of what it once was as the skies above showed no mercy. Even with so many thoughts running through his head, Atem let out a sigh of despair once he recalled his little fiasco at home before he left…

_"__Daddy…" came a little boy with brown spiked hair, gray eyes, and blue bangs. Atem turned around and met eyes with that boy as he held a teddy bear while in his pajamas. _

_"__What is it Yudai…?" Atem noticed his son's teary eyes and became a bit worried. Even though he already knew what was wrong._

_"__Can't you stay home… just this once…?" Atem sighed. He couldn't really do anything at this point. Yudai is the youngest, only five years of age. And there he was, staring at his father with his intense stare that he got from his dad. "You always leave on this day daddy. Why can't we… be together?" Atem tried to remain unfazed by this boy's words so he just kept eyeing his son. After a moment of silence, another sigh was heard. This time it wasn't from Atem. In came child number two; or one rather. A girl walked to the door now. She is taller than Yudai, naturally, but held somewhat less of a resemblance to Atem than Yudai did. Though her hair cascaded down to her shoulders, it spiked the whole way down. Her brother had blue bangs, two on each side, all while she had all the bangs her father possesses. Though, her bangs do curve just a bit on the tips to adjust to the different hair style. Her hair color was "normal". The blonde, black, red tradition is carried with this one unlike her brother whose hair is brown with blue bangs. Yudai's eyes held the determination of their father while the older sister did not. Her eyes were purple; however… they held a… bubbly feature. _

_"__Azumi..." Atem said. The girl looked at her dad and frowned._

_"__Dad, staying with us this one time won't kill you. Honestly, I know why you do this dad but come on. It's been two years already! Yudai needs his father." Atem grinded his teeth and tried to suppress his bubbling anger. One thing about Azumi that Atem caught on to is that she behaves exactly like him, personality, mannerisms, everything. The only big difference between them is that, when Atem was younger, he knew that his personality was sometimes too much for people. Azumi remains oblivious. Feeling witty, Atem retorted to Azmui's previous statement._

_"__And you need your mother…" he mumbled. Now Azumi gritted her teeth. _

_"__She's dead dad! Why can't you just accept it already?! I'm only ten and I know this!" Atem's rage flared again._

_"__Uncle Yugi will be here in five minutes…" With that, Atem left and accidently slammed the door behind him. It was at that moment his heart broke. His little Yudai, his tiny champion, started to cry. He then heard Azumi run after him. "I'm sorry…"_

Thinking back on that, Atem frowned, seeing that he could have handled that a lot better.

_"__Too late now."_ he supposed. Atem stopped in his spot and looked up into the gray skies, allowing the water to run down his face, mixing in with his own tears.

"No matter what I do… someone gets hurt. No matter where I go, someone is let down." Lightning began to be seen, reflecting in the windows of tall buildings. "When you were here… we were all so happy…" Atem balled his fists up but then released them. He sighed once more. "What am I doing…? Azumi's right, I should just move on already." A violent pound in Atem's chest was brought about as soon as he finished his sentence. He clutched his hand over that area and became frustrated. "OK well what the hell am I supposed to do then?!" he said, yelling into the sky. Atem groaned a bit and looked down to at least try to figure out where he had wondered off to. Then a few seconds later, he instantaneously began to regret that choice. "Tch… typical…" His subconscious must have kicked in while he was moping because he ended up in the one part of Domino he swore to never return to. As fate would have it, he stood in front of Burger World, a fast-food joint she used to work at when they were in high school. He even noticed that they were open, even on a day like this.

"I might as well get some food while I'm here…" With that thought in mind, Atem made his way inside the establishment. Once inside, he drew his hood back and looked around. Not too many people, so it was pretty peaceful in there. But then he began thinking of back then. _"It was always lively when you were here…"_ But now, just like Atem, it was just a hollow shell of what it once was. Although, one familiar face did seem to catch his eye. A woman, lavender-ish hair put up into a ponytail, gray eyes that were slightly covered at the top due to her free flowing bangs, pale skin, and obviously was wearing the Burger World uniform. The woman gave Atem a hug upon seeing him.

"It's so good to see you Atem! Long time no see huh?" Atem chuckled.

"I had no idea you worked here Miho. I would have brought the kids if I knew." Miho gushed at the mention of his little ones.

"Ooh! They are just too cute! Ah! Anyway, yeah, everyone has to make money somehow Atem." Atem smirked at her sudden attitude. "However, tonight I'm just filling in for my friend who had to leave early today." Atem nodded. "So, is it for here or to go?"

"I guess to go please." Miho took a pen out from her hair as she grasped her notepad from her apron. She looked at him, signaling him that she's ready. "I would like two burgers with fries, no pickles, and no tomatoes. Hmm, Yugi would probably want something too. Ok, and also two double patty burgers with extra onions." Miho wrote down everything and told Atem to wait at a table until his order was ready. He thanked her kindly and went to a booth, sitting right at the window. That allowed him to look outside on this once wonderful day. _"Where did the time go…?"_ he thought. Just then, he heard the sound of a cup being placed on the table. Curiosity enveloped him, causing Atem to turn. It was just Miho giving him some coffee.

"You look like you need some. Don't worry, it's on the house." Atem looked at the coffee and frowned. But, not wanting to be rude, he took it and gave her a quick smile as thanks. Miho smiled back with a slight giggle. "My friend, the one I'm filling in for, makes the best coffee. She showed me how she does it so I'm sure you'll love it!" Atem saw her enthusiasm and chuckled halfheartedly. Miho walked away so she can go serve the other few costumers that were there.

Atem looked at his coffee for a moment as he thought "_She used to make them right… but maybe having one made by someone else wouldn't hurt…" _He awaited the violent beating of his heart, but it never came. A good omen perhaps? With a shaky breath, Atem lifted the hot cup to his lips, slowly closing his eyes and awaited the impact. He took a very small sip, but when he tasted it, his eyes shot open and began to scarf that coffee down in a few seconds flat. After that, the cup was empty and Atem's heart was beating rapidly. "Miho… hurry up and get over here…!" he mumbled. He sighed in relief once he saw Miho returning to him, along with his order.

"Here you go Atem!" She handed him two bags and noticed how jittery he looked. "Something wrong?"

"Who showed you how to make this, Miho?" She blinked in confusion.

"Uh, my friend Tea did. Why…?" That name was unfamiliar to Atem. Therefore, this caused him to sadden a bit.

"Never mind…" With that, Atem stood up, bringing the food with him. They both shared an embrace and Atem gave her the money shortly after. Before Atem left, he threw his hood back over his head and slowly strode out of Burger World. He roamed freely through the sobbing world around him yet again. But this time, he knew where he was going. Home.

"Ok, I'm done. Azumi's right… it has been two years already," Atem turned into an alleyway as a shortcut. It's not like she'll just appear magically back into my life…"

"Someone, please help me!" Atem stopped dead in his tracks. "He's going to kill me!"

"Oh boy…" Atem dropped the bags without hesitation and ran towards the voice crying for help. He ran swiftly, picking up his pace with each step he took. He ran so fast, the wind pushing against him knocked his hood off. When he arrived to the scene, he was horrified. Two masked men, big, not very muscular, but definitely intimidating, were mugging an innocent…

"Is that a man or a woman…?" Atem mumbled as he got closer. One man pushed the person against the wall and the poor soul yelped. Atem gritted his teeth. "Woman…!" By the time Atem figured this out, she was already unconscious and on the ground. Atem growled and jumped up from his sprint. "Leave her alone!" Atem landed a punch on the man who had knocked the lady out. "Why don't you two get jobs instead off robbing others?! Especially the defenseless!" The man fell to the floor as Atem landed on the ground. Atem stood tall and grabbed the man off the wet floor by the sweater and knocked him out with a single punch. The other man dropped the woman's belongings and ran for his life. Atem smirked a bit. "Running from fate or we? I don't think so!" With one swift movement, Atem grabbed the man in his hand with both and chucked him as hard as he could, knocking the second mugger to the ground, squirming, trying to get away. Atem walked slowly, with his hands in his pockets, over to both of them. Once there, he placed his right foot on top of both of them.

"I-I'm sorry man! W-we won't do this again I swear! Just please don't kill us!" The hypocrisy of it all. Atem shook his head in disappointment.

"Weren't you just trying to kill that innocent woman over there?" Atem tilted his head, having the guy look at his work.

"Y-yeah…?" Atem scoffed.

"Then why should I spear you?" Atem gasped slightly. If he didn't stop, he might do something he will regret later. The spikey haired man groaned and removed his foot. "Go, and if I catch you or your pal anywhere, don't expect any mercy." The man nodded rapidly and quickly put his friend over his shoulder.

"T-thank you man! We'll clean up don't you worry!" With that, the man left with his friend.

"Alright." Atem then walked over to collect the woman's things to return to her. "Well at least that's over." Atem took a deep breath to relax but then cringed and dashed towards the unconscious woman. Atem ran towards her, and once there he kneeled down to her level and patted her cheek by slipping his hand passed her baby blue hood. "Miss, hey miss, can you hear me?" The woman made no movements what's-so-ever. This made Atem worry and lifted the woman up bridal style. _"I can't believe I'm doing this… I just hope the kids are alright."_

In the Mutou household, Azumi and Yudai sat in the living room, along with their uncle, Yugi. Yugi is Atem's older brother **(Yeah I decided to make Yugi older, especially since I haven't seen that in a story yet :P) **by two years and was asked by Atem watch his kids to which he gladly complied. At this hour, Yugi and Azumi watched Yudai from the couch as he played his video games. Though Yudai thought that they just wanted to watch for fun, they actually were waiting for the rage quit moment. Azumi played on Yugi's phone while Yugi just… watched them both.

"Hmm, it's getting kind of late. Are you two hungry?"

"No." they replied simultaneously. Yugi blinked and sank into the couch a bit. That was when Azumi put the phone down.

"Uncle Yugi," Yugi sat up and looked at her.

"Yes Azumi? Is something wrong?" the ten year old shook her head.

"No… it's just…" Yugi blinked.

"Yes…?"

"I was wondering… if you could tell us stories of when mom and dad were younger… maybe of even when they met." Yudai paused his game upon hearing this and turned to face the both of them on the couch only to see his uncle baffled. But laughter followed shortly after. Yudai watched his uncle with a confused gaze as he began to laugh so hard that he had to hold his stomach.

When Azumi mentioned Atem from when he was younger, it sparked all of the memories, hilarious and just memorable. Yugi had so many stories to tell them and thanked everything good in the world that one of them finally asked! Yugi took a few deep breaths to try to relax.

"Oh those two always cracked me up back in the day! Ok, ok, I'm good… phew…" Yugi wiped away a tear. "Alright, come here Azumi." Yugi held his hand out to her and she crawled on the couch to sit beside him. "When your father and I were little boys, everyone thought he was the older one. Let's start there." Azumi and Yudai giggled. "He was tough, cunning, and trust me when I say that all the ladies loved him." He winked. Azumi rolled her eyes.

"I see women after dad all the time…" Yugi and Yudai snickered a bit. Azumi saw them but felt her uncle rub her head, making her giggle.

"Your father, in all honesty, was a pretty bitter kid." Yugi's smile faded slowly as he thought of this. "He wasn't much of a talker back then. Granted he wasn't shy or anything. If anything, I was the shy one. But, he would always be in his room rather than hanging out with his friends. Well, that was until your mother showed up." Yugi gave a cheeky smile as the kids blinked in confusion. "Let me break it down for you two. Years ago, when I was a junior in high school, your father was a freshman. In that time, we had a group of friends, a clique if you will. Our group consisted of Uncle Joey, uncle Tristan, your father, and I. We've all been friends since childhood. To this day, I still think your father got along better with them than me. People just loved the vibes he sent out I guess. A lot like you Azumi." He rubbed her head again, loving her astonished face. "Your father wasn't too pleased with showing emotion however. And even though he was younger, your dad was always trying to protect me and our friends. Always the trouble maker, getting into fights over that too." Azumi and Yudai blinked in confusion.

"Daddy says that fighting is bad." Yudai said. Yugi went wide eyed, mouth a gape.

"Atem told you that?" Both kids nodded. "Hmm… interesting…"

"Dad says that because mom didn't like fighting…" Azumi said. Yugi gave a gentle smile and brought her into an embrace,

"He wants her teachings to remain with us…" he whispered. Azumi sniffled a bit.

"I miss her so much…" Yudai frowned as he heard his sister cry.

"Mimi…" Yudai lowered his head and remained quiet. Sure he missed his mommy too, but he doesn't know her as well as Azumi did. "_Mommy… come home soon please…"_

Yugi comforted his niece to the best of his abilities as he whispered to her. "Your father understands your pain all too well Azumi…" the girl lifted her head. "Atem feels that way every day, but he stays strong for the both of you." Yudai listened to his uncle with great interest while Azumi was slapped with a wave of guilt. "If you all just help each other, there won't be anything capable of holding you all back!" Yugi wiped Azumi's tears away. "Ok?" Azumi wiped her nose and smiled. "Alright then! Tell you what, how about I come back every weekend and continue the story telling?" Yugi winked and the kids jumped for joy!

"Yeah!" they shouted. Azumi jumped to the floor and Yudai stood up, then they both ran around while chanting "We get to embarrass daddy!" Over and over again as Yugi watched with a gentle smile.

"_Atem, I hope you see how awesome your kids are. Don't forget to enjoy your last connections to her while you can."_ Yugi looked out the window to see that the storm lightened up a bit. "_Hurry and come home idiot."_

Atem ran through the somewhat flooded streets of Domino with the injured woman in his arms. His jacket completely drenched along with the woman's. He ran quickly, partially blinded from water getting into his eyes from the rain. After a few minutes of running, he finally reached Domino City Hospital. Atem got to the front doors and was ready to kill himself. The door had a closed sign on it!

"WHAT TYPE OF FUCKING HOSPITAL DOES THIS?! Ugh… I suppose I can give her first-aid…" Atem sighed and began his walk home. "_I just want to be with my kids right now…"_

* * *

><p><strong>OK GUYS! Don't forget to leave a review for me so i can see how i did. Was it too much, too little? I would love feedback ^_^ ANYWAYS! See you all next chapter!<strong>


End file.
